Fumbling Towards Ecstasy
by CardioQueen
Summary: Companion to Hold On. It's basically PWP, except the premise was in Hold On. You have to read one to understand the other. Thanks for reading :


_All the fear has left me,_

_I'm not frightened anymore._

She giggles when he kisses her neck, squirms beneath him when his fingertips tickle her side gently before pushing her into the bed. Her fingernails rake at his back, her touch less than gentle and she flashes him a delicious grin when he pulls back to look down at her.

"I'm all for rough," Alex growls, "but I'd like to keep my skin this time."

Meredith pulls him down on top of her, grinds her hips into his, "That's what you get for not letting me drink more."

Rather than wasting the time and oxygen to answer her, Alex yanks her panties down her thighs and tosses them over her shoulder. Earlier in the evening he'd said something about getting Meredith out of her dress but he thinks now that he'd rather take her with it on.

She never does the dressed up thing for him anyway.

Reaching out, Meredith takes him by the tie and pulls him closer so she can kiss him passionately. When she feels his fingers press inside her, she gasps against his lips and smile before resuming the heated kiss.

Alex watches her expression through the dimmed room, responds to the little gasps and moans that leaves her mouth. When she holds her breath, he presses her thumb hard against her clit and waits for the loud cry that he knows is coming.

It's almost too easy when she's drunk.

His plans to keep the dress on are out the door when she gets rid of it herself but he likes the lingerie she's wearing underneath and the heels that are digging into the backs of his thighs so he doesn't bitch about it. Alex covers the bit of breast peeking out of the top of the strapless bra with his mouth, flicks his tongue inside it while she wraps her hands around him.

He lets her tease him for about thirty seconds before he pushes her hand away and pushes himself into her, fills her to the hilt. They rock their hips together, her whispering encouragement against his ear and him grunting against her shoulder. She slips her hand between them and rubs herself with a harsh touch until she clenches around him tightly.

Alex lets go when she does, crushes his lips to hers. It was all an accident how they came together but he'll never regret it happening. He may not say it but she makes him happier than he ever thought he could be. There are a lot of words that they never share with each other and a lot of things that they never will but neither one will ever get tired of saying at least one thing out loud.

"I love you," she whispers against his ear after she comes down from her high, her body still trembling against his.

Alex brushes a strand of golden hair from her face and kisses her once more, "Yeah. I guess I love you too," he says, a slight smirk turning up the corner of his lips and his heart pounding in his chest.

He knows he'll never stop.

_It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh,_

_It's my mouth that pushes out this breath._

The music is low enough that they can't hear the words but it doesn't stop them from swaying gently to it in the middle of their suite. Candle light and a small lamp in the corner provides just enough light for them to see the contented smiles on each other's faces, the suggestion shimmering in their eyes. Slow dancing wasn't exactly the plan for coming back to the hotel after escaping their reception but Cristina isn't going to argue with it.

Especially when his lips are moving just a little bit lower, his hands are moving just a little bit higher and their hips are much closer together. It's choreographed foreplay and she kind of likes it. Her head tilts to the side while he kisses her neck and anticipation pools low in her abdomen.

Her fingers barely brush against him through his pants and then she tugs his shirt from the waist band, fingertips dance against skin when she unbuttons the buttons of his shirt, painstakingly slow, and she kisses his shoulder when it hits the floor. Cristina has never considered herself a possessive person but with her husband standing before her, hot and half naked, she feels the slightest hint of pride that he's all hers and nobody else's.

She'll hate herself later when he's not looking at her the way he is, like she's the only thing that matters in the world. He's taking her breath away and all of that other corny crap and she doesn't want it to stop any time soon.

As stunning as Cristina is in the simple red dress she chose to wore, it and everything else pales in comparison to her. Nothing can even come close. He turns her in his arms, kisses her shoulder as he slides the zipper down, down, down until the back of her dress falls open. He slips one slender strap from her arm and then the other and lets it pool at her feet.

Burke presses into her back, grasps her hips and pulls her back into him, showing Cristina exactly what she does to him. She turns her head up to look at him and they kiss once more. Foreplay fades and passion takes over where it left off. Cristina turns in his arms, unbuckles his belt and rids him of his pants, pulls him towards the bedroom. Their steps falter along the way, the remainder of their clothing and undergarments marking a path straight to the bed.

Their pace is frantic and slow at the same time. He kisses every inch of her skin, starting at the tip of her toes and working his way up until his mouth is hovering over her center. His eyes drift up to meet hers and she's biting her lip, curling linens in her fists in anticipation. When he flicks his tongue over her lightly, she whimpers and raises a hand to hold him against her, savors what he does to her.

If this is part of that whole 'showing her how much he loves her' bit, she may have to let him go with it for a while.

Cristina's hips move of their own volition, pushing up against him and she utters his name in a broken voice when he slips two fingers inside her. He waits until she's at the edge, until she's about to lose it and he pulls away completely, crawls over her body and kisses her ravenously.

She doesn't expect it when he sheaths himself inside her, doesn't expect the subsequent orgasm but she knows she'll never get tired of it. The feeling of his wedding band against her skin causes her to shiver slightly and the new feeling causes her to draw his lips to hers.

It's been said a million times tonight and they won't be able to say it enough, "I love you," she murmurs and knots her fingers with his. When he says it back, he adds forever because he needs her to know that he'll never mess this up again, that he'll always be there.

He begins to move faster, rubs circles around her clit until she's whimpering his name, begging him for release. She tightens around him for a second time and he can't hold back anymore. Soft moans fill the air as he comes, his hips pushing hard and fast into hers.

They collapse in each other's arms with breathless smiles tracing their lips. She kisses his jaw, his neck, his shoulder and settles her head against his chest. His heart is beating hard against her ear and his hand is rubbing her back gently and they're happy.

Cristina knows that they always will be.


End file.
